


Изнанка ночи

by XTOHb



Category: Karakuri Series - Hitoshizuku-P x Yama (Song Cycle), Vocaloid
Genre: Action, Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb
Summary: Обещание, которое брат и сестра дали давным-давно... возможно, настало время его исполнить.
Kudos: 1





	Изнанка ночи

**Рин.**

Когда она впервые попала сюда, шёл точно такой же дождь. Холодные капли хлестали её по лицу, путались в волосах, делая их тяжёлыми и тёмными, забирались за шиворот. Она дрожала от холода… и от страха. 

Ночь тогда была слишком тёмной, и в её глубине скрывались все ужасы мира. Ночь ловила и разрывала в клочья, стоило только выйти из узкой полоски света, начинающейся у приоткрытой двери.

Тогда она боялась всего: того, что таилось за поворотом, того, что срывалось впереди и ждало её в будущем. Теперь она была самым страшным существом из таящихся в ночной тьме. 

Ей было девятнадцать.  
Её звали Кагамине Рин.  
Она убивала.

Судьба словно бы не припасла для Рин никакого выбора, и с самого детства девочку воспитывали наёмницей. Школу ей заменил подпольный тир, в котором она училась стрелять. Мишени: чёрно-белые круги, силуэты людей, бутылки — мелькали перед её глазами во сне и наяву. Движениями, доведенными до автоматизма, она снимала револьвер с предохранителя, прицеливалась, нажимала на спусковой крючок…

Со временем ей позволили стрелять в людей. Тогда запах крови начал будоражить её. Ей, ещё ребёнку, понравилось ощущение всесилия, которое обуревало при убийстве — хрупкие тела людей ломались по её воле, жизнь покидала их по её воле, всё окрашивалось в алый по её воле…

Путь занимал у Рин немного времени. Во двор маленького домика, крыша которого прохудилась от старости, въезжал автомобиль. Нелепый, длинный и чёрный, вызывавший стойкую ассоциацию с гробиком на колёсиках, автомобиль сигналил два раза. Рин никогда не заставляла себя ждать. Сидя в машине, она то изучала свой револьвер, словно бы в первый раз его видела, то поглядывала на водителя, очаровательно улыбаясь ему, то разглаживала складки на кимоно. Водителя такое поведение пугало. Да что там! Он был в ужасе от своей одноглазой пассажирки, в ужасе от всех дел госпожи, но молчал, опасаясь лишиться головы. Он явно не принадлежал к теневому миру, возможно, он даже случайно оказался среди игрушек госпожи — всё это слабо волновало Рин. Ей просто нравилось, что её боялись. 

Особняк стоял на отшибе. Вычурно оформленный, он смотрелся бы странно в общей массе типичных городских построек. Рин уверенно, уже не как несколько лет назад, проходила по узенькой дорожке, выложенной садовой плиткой, и оказывалась там, у двери, за которой однажды решилась её судьба. 

На этот раз дождь разошелся не на шутку и, выбравшись из автомобиля, пройдя по улице каких-то двадцать метров, Рин вымокла до нитки. Дверь ей открыл улыбающийся дворецкий. Этот был обучен не хуже её самой, потому и растягивал губы в улыбке.

— Добрый вечер, госпожа Рин, — поприветствовал он. — Не будем терять времени, госпожа Мику уже заждалась.

Влиятельной и опасной особой была эта Мику. Полиция и специальные военные подразделения давно подозревали её в связях с теневым миром, но доказать ничего не могли.   
Мику была не просто связана с тенью, она сама являлась таковой.   
Мерзкая ухмылка и хитрый прищур бирюзовых глаз говорили сами за себя, а постоянно приподнятая левая бровь придавала её лицу насмешливое выражение. В свои юные годы Мику уже заставляла подчиненных стоять на коленях перед ней, а мужчин и подавно целовать ей ноги. 

В этот раз она много курила, стряхивая пепел прямо на пол, задумчиво поглядывая в окно, за которым засыпал под тихий стук ночного дождя город. Казалось, что при этом её мысли были заняты только бесчеловечными планами, для реализации которых она и позвала Рин. 

Она молчала. Стоя на коленях и опустив голову, Рин чувствовала себя униженной, но при этом испытывала благоговейный трепет. Мику была хозяйкой этого красивейшего оружия. Хозяйкой зверя-убийцы, собиравшегося выместить гнев от унижения на своих будущих жертвах. 

Тоненькая папка упала перед Рин на пол. Таким образом она, как правило, и узнавала о цели очередного задания — Мику редко снисходила до разговоров с подчиненными. Водитель, перепуганный до чертиков, вёз Рин до нужного места, а та просматривала материалы папки и заряжала револьвер.

Остановив автомобиль у городского парка, водитель робко посмотрел на Рин. Его губы разомкнулись, словно он собирался что-то сказать, но тут же вновь сжались в тонкую полоску. Рин ухмыльнулась и открыла дверцу.   
Когда она вышла, чёрный гробовидный автомобиль почти моментально скрылся за поворотом. 

Револьвер в рукаве приятно холодил кожу, и пальцы Рин дрожали от нетерпения. Она собиралась вернуть жалких людишек в ничто — их жизни всё равно были хрупкими и скоротечными, измерялись мгновеньями, длящимися один удар сердца, воплощенными в засечках на стволе револьвера. На каждую выпущенную пулю приходилась чья-то жизнь — Рин стреляла без промаха, работая быстро, не давая жертвам даже сообразить, что происходит. 

Этого было мало. 

Её руки скользили по телам, пачкались в крови. Если она могла, то вытаскивала из мягкой плоти пули, бережно пряча их в карманы своего белоснежного, покрывавшегося пятнами, плаща. Резкий металлический запах сводил с ума, хотелось приникать к ранам губами, пить этот алый эликсир жизни, делать себя подобной вампирам, бессмертным всесильным существам из легенд. 

Это было до восхитительного жутко. 

До жути восхитительно.

Рин осклабилась. Её ждал пир. 

**Лен.**

Он не боялся сумасшедших ублюдков, вроде этой девушки. Маньяков, наемных убийц и насильников он никогда не передавал под стражу. Он убивал их сразу, не давая им даже шанса, как они не давали своим жертвам. Его окружали самые верные люди, которые всегда могли закрыть глаза на то, что их товарищ убивает безоружных и написать в протоколе: «Оказал сопротивление при задержании».

Хоть он и был служителем закона, но судить выродков по закону не собирался.

Ему было девятнадцать, его звали Кагамине Лен. Он карал преступников. 

С детства он был наделен обостренным чувством справедливости, из-за него и пошёл обучаться в спецподразделение с четырнадцати, вопреки возрастному цензу. Тогда Лен впервые преступил закон, вписав в собственные документы фальшивую дату рождения. Но закон и справедливость разнились так, что невозможно было следовать и тому, и другому одновременно. Те, кто понимал это и предпочитал путь справедливости, становились самыми верными соратниками Лена. 

С мечом в руках и праведным гневом в сердце он избавлял свой город от отбросов, наводя страх на весь теневой мир. Хладнокровно, с выражением полного спокойствия на лице, он орудовал клинком, и ему нравилось ощущение ответственности, которое давал выбранный им путь — он чувствовал смерть в своих руках, а не где-то далеко, на расстоянии выстрела.   
Он не сожалел об этом. Он не щадил выродков, будь они мужчинами или женщинами, стариками или детьми. Все были равны перед Немезидой, стоявшей у него за спиной. 

В этот раз Кайто, напарник Лена, один из проверенных надежных людей, закусив губу, сдувал с лица назойливо лезущую в глаза челку. Он хоть и был сосредоточен на дороге, но, кажется, успевал размышлять о предстоящей битве — его пальцы впивались в кожаную обивку руля до побеления костяшек. Лен нервно курил и вслух ругался, когда автомобиль заносило на поворотах. Свободной рукой он поглаживал рукоять меча. Мотор тарахтел, за окном пролетали дома, дворики, зеленые насаждения…   
Юноша стиснул зубы.   
Только бы успеть. 

Кайто остановил автомобиль на одной из улиц в центре города. Лен буквально вылетел наружу, даже не потрудившись закрыть дверь, и ринулся в сторону большого парка, находившегося тут же. Он на бегу доставал меч из ножен и не замечал ни дождя, моментально вымочившего его до нитки, ни криков Кайто ему в спину… 

Под сенью деревьев царила густая неестественная тишина. Она мучительно била по вискам и заставляла нехорошее предчувствие появиться на краю разума. Ни криков, ни голосов, ни выстрелов… только капли дождя стучали по листьям высоких деревьев. 

Она стояла у маленького прудика спиной к Лену. Белый плащ покрылся красными пятнами крови, плечи подрагивали от неровного дыхания. Машина для убийств с сорванными предохранителями с виду была похожа на одну из жертв — недобитую свидетельницу жуткой трагедии. Но Лен не обманывался внешним видом. Он много раз видел её лицо на фотографиях, он знал обо всех её заказах, обо всех передвижениях. И теперь, когда её дело наконец-то поручили им с Кайто, он не собирался упускать шанс избавиться от неё. 

Убитых было около полусотни. Видавший виды и потрепанный судьбой Лен думал, что уже нет в этом мире вещей, способных настолько впечатлить его. Но там были мужчины, женщины, дети, даже старики. Лица и тела, залитые кровью. Улыбки, нарисованные кровью.

В нависшей тишине Лен с трудом различил мерзкий смешок, а потом и тихое хихиканье, которое с каждой секундой перерастало в безумный хохот. Девка согнулась пополам в приступах жуткого смеха. По-видимому, ей окончательно сорвало резьбу.

— Жалкие смертные! — выкрикнула она. — Ваши жизни так хрупки, мне ничего не стоит их отнять! 

Лен никогда раньше не бил в спину, законы чести все ещё существовали для него, даже в бою с ублюдками. А теперь они вдруг перестали иметь значение. Меч блеснул в неярком свете, засвистела сталь, рассекающая воздух и дождевые капли. 

— Сдохни! — закричал Лен, вкладывая в это слово весь свой праведный гнев. 

Движения наёмницы были отточенными до совершенства, на её лице красовалась циничная ухмылка. Она выставила вперед руку с револьвером, останавливая движение смертоносного лезвия на половине пути. Её единственное око пылало ненавистью и желанием убивать. 

— Ну, давай же, солдатик! — с её губ сорвался шипящий смешок, когда она вписалась взглядом в повязку на его глазу, в такое же скрытое уродство, как у неё. — Почему ты остановился? Нападай, если всё ещё хочешь меня убить!

Лен заскрежетал зубами. Он успеет её ударить, но будет ранен сам. Она слишком хорошо стреляет, слишком точно и со слишком искренней ненавистью. А Лен ведь не собирается пока умирать. Рано, ещё слишком рано. Он ещё не нашел сестру.

Сестра.  
Он всё делал ради неё одной.   
Чтобы вернуть её.  
Поэтому он не умрёт!

Схватившись за рукоять меча двумя руками, Лен с ожесточенным криком преодолел те несколько метров, что разделяли его и сумасшедшую наёмницу, и вогнал лезвие в её тело, успев заметить, как она поднимает руку. 

Прогремел выстрел. 

Наёмница смотрела на Лена, и в её взгляде больше не было ни ненависти, ни ярости, а только чистое, откровенное удивление. Юноша потянул меч назад, и он со звоном коснулся асфальта, выпав из разжавшихся ослабевших пальцев. Алый глаз ещё шире распахнулся, когда кровь хлестнула из раны в груди. Рот девушки искривился, словно бы она собиралась закричать в нестерпимой муке. Но в последний момент крик обратился в шепот. 

Её губы едва шевельнулись, формируя тихое:

— Лен… — и она рухнула на землю. 

Пораженный, Лен смотрел на распростертую на асфальте, но еще живую наёмницу, прижимая ладонь к простреленной груди. Воспоминания хлынули в его разум. Тёплые летние дни мелькали один за другим. Ржаные колосья, приятно щекочущие ладони, прилипающее к коже солнце и прекрасный ночной небосклон, прохладное молоко в стакане, принятом из заботливых маминых рук, сестра со смешной голубой ленточкой в волосах.

Сестра, похищенная напавшими на их дом преступниками. 

Сестра.

Лен громко застонал, и рухнул на колени, чувствуя всем своим естеством пулю, засевшую в нескольких миллиметрах от сердца. 

— Рин… — он поднял взгляд к небу и горько засмеялся. — Я всё-таки нашёл тебя.

**Вместе.**  
  
Дождь больше не лил, небо очистилось от туч, и на нём засверкали звезды. Брат и сестра тяжело дышали и считали свои последние минуты, вглядываясь в темную высь. Она плакала, он улыбался, хотя ещё несколько мгновений назад всё было наоборот. Светлые пшеничные волосы обоих испачкались и вымокли в грязных лужах, одежды окончательно пропитались их собственной кровью.

— Рин? – неуверенно позвал юноша. 

Сестра повернула к нему голову. 

— Да, братик?..

— Ты плачешь?

— Да. Прости, я такая глупая. Я думала, они убили тебя. Я пыталась забыть тебя… хотя бы так. Ты сам видел. Мне страшно, Лен…

— Не бойся. Я же снова с тобой. Всё будет хорошо. Даже в Аду я смогу защитить тебя. 

Лен взял сестру за руку и переплёл их бледные пальцы. Впервые за много лет он был счастлив, и знал, что это счастье будет с ним до последнего вздоха.

И ей больше не было страшно, ей было обидно. Обидно потому, что её жизнь оказалась такой же хрупкой и жалкой, как и жизни тех, кого она убивала только для того, чтобы заполнить пустоту внутри…

— Знаешь, а мы ведь не попадём в Ад. Помнишь, как в детстве мы убегали ночью в поле, лежали на траве и смотрели на звёзды?

— Конечно же, — она невольно улыбнулась, светло и искренне. – Тогда ты обещал, что когда мы умрем, то непременно станем двумя звездами на небосклоне…

Он вздохнул, втягивая в легкие влажный ночной воздух.

— Станем, сестренка. Я же обещал, значит, станем.


End file.
